In a thousand years
by Riznao
Summary: 10 momentos entre Hibari y Tsuna donde diez años de diferencia desde atrás hacia adelante o viceversa no hacen más que unirles mucho más. Menciones de TYL y personajes actuales. 1827. Rating desde K hasta M.


Pareja: 1827 y otra más oculta en el crossover.

Notas: Menciones de personajes TYL y normales, en ocasiones, cóctel entre ambos.

Disclaimer: KHR no me pertence ni tampoco sus personajes. Esto es por diversión y nada más.

* * *

**In a thousand years**

**por Riznao**

* * *

**1. Angst**

**[TYL18 |**** 27]**

Sabe que ya no hay nadie dentro del féretro, es solo simbólico, solo una distracción, aun así no puede deshacerse de ese algo que siente en el cuerpo cada vez que lo ve. Eso que le acelera el corazón y al mismo tiempo se lo está deteniendo.

Todo es por el plan se dice a si mismo a cada oportunidad que la vulnerabilidad le ataca, no necesita de ella y se sorprende que tenga que repetir ese argumento con más frecuencia de la que pensó hacerlo en un principio.

Suspira hondo, la visita no ha durado ni diez minutos cuando se dirige al templo de Namimori dejando atrás una caja vacía con lirios ya marchitos en busca de un rostro que comienza a rendirse a un sueño que podría ser eterno si la persona que estaba esperando no puede soportar el peso de ese futuro.

'_Por el plan'_ se vuelve a decir cuando le ve nuevamente para evitar abrazarle_. _

'_Todo Por el plan' _

_

* * *

_

**2. AU**

**[****TYL18 | TYL27]**

Ya ha pasado por esto y como en ocasiones anteriores el alma se le esta yendo por la boca porque aunque tenga veinticinco años sigue siendo igual de inútil cuando de relaciones humanas y negocios se trata. No ayuda que el líder de la compañía con la que Reborn quiere hacerle cerrar el trato sea tan intimidante como un mafioso y tan apuesto como un actor de hollywood.

Tartamudea, no le ve a los ojos y se sonroja porque esos ojos le están escrutando haciéndole sentir que solo con el hecho de respirar está haciendo algo malo.

-Estoy de acuerdo –

Parpadea, porque no ha dicho nada coherente más que una presentación que solo un tartamudo podría entender.

-Él dijo que eras patético pero esto es demasiado –

Se sonroja mucho más y desvía la mirada mientras maldice a Reborn por enésima vez en ese día.

-Eres un asco pero tienes buenos ojos –

Y no sabe como interpretar eso más que en el sentido literal de la palabra y de nuevo tartamudea un incomodo 'Gracias'.

-Quiero ver como es el tipo que ha conquistado todas las otras compañías si se ve así cuando va a una reunión formal –

Y nuevamente no entiende si es un cumplido o una ofensa.

Estrechan manos y mientras lo hacen Hibari Kyoya le mira con una sonrisa ladeada retándole.

Sawada Tsunayoshi sabe que aunque ha ganado viene una guerra por delante.

* * *

**3. Crack!fic**

-Herbívoro, estás en mi territorio –

El conejo le mira con mucho más temor del que ya era presa.

-Y-yo…-

Debía correr, su instinto se lo decía a gritos pero sus pequeñas piernas no parecían tener conexión alguna con estos.

Supo que era su fin en cuanto el lobo tomo un paso al frente. No le quedaban fuerzas para oponerse después de la paliza que el zorro le había dado, su pierna sangraba y sus músculos dolían con solo el hecho de respirar.

-Apresúrate y vete antes que te muerda hasta la muerte –

Su sorpresa fue mayor a su miedo y para el momento que encontró su voz el lobo ya le había dado la espalda.

-¿P-por qué? –

El lobo movió su cabeza como si despreciara su pregunta.

-El zorro estaba en mi territorio. Y no como cosas que me causen caries–

* * *

**4. Crossover**

**[18 | 27]**

Tsuna se aseguraría de poner a esta persona en su larga lista de 'Personas violentas, inestables y fuertes' en cuanto regresara a casa. Si es que podía hacerlo hoy mismo si aquella pelea que llevaba más de media hora se detenía en algún punto de los siguientes minutos.

-Ch. Que molestia –

-Te morderé hasta la muerte –

-No lo va a morder de verdad ¿o si? – Tsuna miró a su lado donde un chico con un extraño cabello blanco miraba con expresión tediosa el choque entre la katana y las tonfas. – Es figurativo ¿no? –

-Hibari-san no muerde. Al menos no de la forma en la que se podría entender –

El chico con el tatuaje en la parte izquierda de su rostro suspiro contagiando inmediatamente al castaño.

-¿Quieres un dango? –

¿Por que no? Ya habían estado demasiado tiempo siendo espectadores de la pelea y comenzaban a aburrirse.

-Lamento haberte caído encima. Bakanda me empujó y no pude detenerme –

-N-no hay problema, de hecho yo lamento el que Hibari-san se halla puesto violento –

El suspiro fue unisonó.

-Es increíble que puedas convivir con él. Parece peligroso –

-El tuyo parece bastante fuerte y violento –

Mientras la pelea seguía sin tener un indicio del futuro ganador Allen y Tsuna tuvieron un pensamiento en común_. 'Él debe de estar loco para estar con esa bestia'_

_

* * *

_

**5. First Time**

**[18 | 27]**

No fue en una cama ni con la paciencia que esperaría que fuera. Las hormonas las tienen revueltas y tienen demasiados pensamientos atragantados como para poder expresarlos con palabras. Es en el despacho del comité de disciplina, después de clase y con una necesidad tan abrasadora que apenas se han visto y ya se están devorando con los ojos.

Si ambos pensaban que las sesiones de besos acalorados y toques indiscretos era placer entonces aquella experiencia en donde no cabía lugar para las palabras coherentes y pensamientos lineales estaba más allá de la comprensión sobre lo que era el placer, casi podían jurar que llegaban a tocar un límite que debía estar cerca del cielo.

Luego llega, lo esperado, de una forma tan rápida y letal que se les entumece el cuerpo, quieren más pero cuando lo desean ya están allí con los ojos en blanco y la piel eriza, cuando no queda más que suspiros y corazones volviendo a su ritmo normal, olvidan que es tarde, que Yamamoto, Gokudera o Kusakabe les esperan porque en ese momento solo existe el otro que tienen en sus brazos.

* * *

**6. Fluff**

**[18 |27]**

-Hibari-san… ¿esto? –

Tsuna se dice así mismo que es excusable su reacción y su cuestionamiento al ver un ramo de flores en la mano de su guardián de la nube junto a una caja de chocolates bajo el brazo derecho de este. No todos los días Hibari Kyoya toca la puerta de tu casa mostrando una visión como aquella.

-Se supone que tenemos una ci– vamos a salir – corrige rápidamente el prefecto.

Cierto. Pero no esperaba verle con aquellos regalos tan cliché.

Impaciente, Hibari desvía la mirada mientras masculla algo inentendible de lo cual lo único que podía definirse era algo como_ 'mujeres estúpidas'_ antes de gruñir.

-Esto es… -  
_  
¿Maravilloso?_

_¿Sorprendente?_

-… tan normal…-

Hibari levanta su ceja y sonríe de lado, después de todo el plan es un éxito ya que Sawada Tsunayoshi ama lo normal a lo extraordinario, en especial cuando esa vida de mafiosos le da ese último en cantidades industriales.

* * *

**7. Humour**

**[TYL18 | TYL27]**

-Hibari-san por favor no te muevas – Pidió por enésima vez el décimo antes de recibir como respuesta un gruñido junto con un murmullo apenas entendible.

Tsuna sonreía, lo que no sabía era si lo hacia por la hilaridad del momento (y en cuyo caso no revelaría al otro por su integridad física) o por el hecho de encontrarse con él en un momento que, se atrevería a decir, era mucho más significativo que la intimidad que compartían por las noches.

-Su ración de comida se reducirá a la mitad –

-No creo que sea buena idea –

Porque Hibird de seguro llamaría a la parvada de familiares cuyas plumas aun seguía sacando meticulosamente de entre los cabellos negros de su guardián por enojo y porque alguna organización defensora de los derechos de animales tuviera una o dos cosas que decir respecto a dejar en hambruna a una mascota.

-Bien merecido lo tiene –

-No creo que lo haya hecho con mala intención –

No. Definitivamente el que una parvada loca por el hambre hubiera tenido la invitación de Hibird para devorar sus semillas y luego atacado a su dueño no era algo que hubiese maquinado la pequeña ave. Como tampoco lo era el que dicho dueño ahora se encontraba cubierto de plumas, picotazos y un poco de excremento después de entrar a la desafortunada escena.

-Migajas de pan. Desde hoy, solo migajas de pan –

El suspiro lleno la habitación.

* * *

**8. Hurt/Comfort**

**[ TYL18 | 27 ]**

No es el mismo, piensa cuando le ve salir del cuarto de entrenamiento. Ese Hibari con la mirada perdida y los ojos opacos no es el mismo con el que pelea y quien le entrena para ganar. Debe ser otra persona porque ni _su_ Hibari-san de hace diez años muestra un rostro tan perdido como ese.

Le toca su mano, sutilmente, porque Hibari es mucho mas volátil que hace diez años aunque en realidad no lo parezca.

-Déjame –

Pero no lo hace, porque quiere sabe porque la persona que admira y cuya fortaleza supera con creces a la suya se ve tan destruido.

Hibari le mira, se acerca y él se tensa, porque nunca le había visto tan de cerca y porque el aliento del mayor le esta causando un cosquilleo sobre sus labios.

-No – El sonido es ahogado, como si fuera para si mismo a quien lo dice el mayor antes de separarse. –Tú no eres el mío –

Y lo entiende, y no le da oportunidad de darle la espalda porque sus brazos rodean a su guardián.

-Entonces haré lo posible por traértelo –

* * *

**9. Smut**

**[ 18 | 27 ]**

Es el primer día libre que tienen ambos, si es que realmente a aquella escapada se le puede decir así.

La lista que tenían en mente y cuyo listado ya ha sido resumido hasta la mitad termino por improvisarse en medio de los momentos para recuperar el aliento, ahora el orden no importa porque siempre que tengan donde apoyarse lo hacen.

La sala, la cocina, contra el ventanal, en el baño y ahora la ducha ha sido el recorrido erótico desde que Hibari entró por su puerta. Y cada vez que llega al orgasmo y ensucia el sillón, las paredes o termina manchando sus piernas agradece a Reborn por concederle aquel momento sin amigos inoportunos o familiares molestos.

Su distracción le cuesta caro. Hibari le penetra y le mira con unos ojos que claramente le indican _'Enfocate, estas aquí conmigo'_ y él obedece, su cuerpo primero y su mente después porque estos cambiaron lugares desde que la lengua de Hibari había tocado su cuerpo cuando abrió la puerta.

El orgasmo, el quinto llega sin mucha sorpresa pero con la misma intensidad que el primero que tuvo ese día y grita porque ya no puede soportar el placer al tocar la cima nuevamente.

Suspiran, recuperan el aliento y ahora forcejean por salir del baño sin separarse mas de lo necesario. Siguiente destino; el pasillo.

* * *

**10. UST**

**[ TYL27 | 18 ]**

Cuando el sonido parecido al de una burbuja de jabón suena, sabe que esta perdido. El humo rosa se disipa frente a él. Sabe que esta en una posición peligrosa y bastante comprometedora en cuanto los ojos azules de diez años antes le miran con leve sorpresa y curiosidad.

Cuando le llama por su nombre es interrumpido por la voz de su guardián de hace diez años, está molesto y por sobre todo deseoso de saber porque esta sobre su regazo. Tsuna no le contesta, ¿Cómo podría? No quiere causarle shock al anterior prefecto y ahora amante, pero Hibari persiste y saca sus tonfas, le maltrata como en aquellos días pese a que ahora puede detenerle sin ningún problema, pero es que en realidad tiene uno más grande debajo de su traje por que el otro Hibari quedó a medio camino y ciertamente aquella interrupción no es buena para su salud.

Se controla porque sabe que no sería bueno quitarle la virginidad al otro solo porque no puede esperar unos dos minutos más, pero incluso si no le está desgarrando la ropa a su amante de hace diez años, lo hace porque el castigo por estar arriba que su actual amante le daría es más que suficiente para detenerle.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado, tanto como a mí cuando lo escribí.

Comentarios son bienvenidos y también lo son bombas al por mayor.


End file.
